Treasured Heart
by Nyroeon
Summary: Do you believe in soul-mates? Every person in Konoha Village is born with a half-heart charm, the other half belonging only to their soul-mate. But what happens when you find the one? Does anyone know? (CH. 4! I'm not dead! And the true story coming out!)
1. A NORMAL KONOHA DAY

///////Treasured Heart////////  
  
*cough* Wow, I'm actually posting one of my Naruto fics on ff.net O_o;; That's scary, you know?  
  
Jitsu wa... I deleted my fics when I went on a yaoi/hentai-cleaning rampage ^_^;; My mom just about killed me for having Chobits, so I wanted to delete any traces that could lead her to my fangirl life. If you want to hear the whole story, IM me sometime.  
  
So yeah, the preview says it all. I'm too lazy to translate the Japanese, if you want to know what it means, ask me or someone else.. And about the fic, I am DEFINITELY gonna continue this, because I've had this idea for a while now. Originally, it was going to be a Digimon fic, but I'm all into Naruto now, so YES..  
  
I shall stop my pre-fic ranting and let you read the fic ^_^ (Wow, you get a Prologue, Chapter One, and additional insert, lucky you!)  
  
BTW, I hate how ff.net uploads files nowadays ~_~  
  
//////////////PROLOGUE - A NORMAL KONOHA DAY/////////////////  
  
It was a normal day in Konoha Village. Gossip was spreading at the normal, quick pace of itself, chattering mouths were repeating and warping any bit of hidden information they could get their hands on. Really, The Gossip was a sick thing, as it built and destroyed reputations that were meant to remain how they were. People that have never heard of a topic could suddenly get intimately involved, and views on them would change until the truth came out.  
  
...Which hardly happened.  
  
A town that thrives on gossip, which runs so richly through the townspeople. No wonder Uzumaki Naruto was hated so much. Rumors started twelve years ago that stated the demon fox thrived within the boy's body. People, informed by gossip, viewed Naruto as the demon itself. The Fourth Hokage had meant for Naruto to be shown as a valliant hero who had sacrificed part of his existence to share with and contain a demon. But when he had dissapeared, only the gossip and rumors of him remained.  
  
But now this is straying into the past. Let's view the now of Konoha, and keep alive with the gossip.  
  
Subject One: Yamanaka Ino. Age, 12; Gossip Meter, Queen. It's rumored that she makes up half of the gossip at her school.  
  
"Ne, have you heard the Hokage's more recent discoveries on these weird charms we have?" Ino asks, holding up a small, golden heart on a delicate chain. The heart, though, seems to have been crudely cut through the center.  
  
"No, I haven't... Tell me!" A hyper gossiper, two years younger than our Ino, eagerly follows Ino's stories.  
  
"He said that they're some sort of way to find your soul mate! Isn't that romantic?"  
  
A sigh is heard. "Yes. Wouldn't that be wonderful is my soul-mate was a cute boy?"  
  
Ino laughs. "He also noted that when you're with your soul-mate, you'll have a totally calm feeling if there's nothing else happening. You'll feel happy, and content."  
  
"What if Sasuke-kun is your soul-mate?" Giggles. "You feel calm around him, don't you?"  
  
"Well, yes.. Unless he's looking at me. Then I feel like I'm going to melt." Ino laughes along with her friend.  
  
"Hokage-sama also said that they're called 'Ainoki', meaning Feeling of Love." Unknowingly for Ino, her information about the Ainoki was correct, and was going to be spread throughout the school during three class breaks, and the village in a day.  
  
//////////////CHAPTER I - MORE GOSSIP////////////// Sasuke no POV  
  
All this talk about soul-mates is making me sick. I hear all the girls fantasizing over me, and it makes me feel like skipping lunch for the next day or two. Since when was the school all lovey-dovey? It's not anywhere near Valentine's Day..  
  
Sighing I head for my third class. There's a trail of girls following me, which happens every day. Strange, there are only about forty of them today. What the crap is happening to the school?  
  
As I enter my class, there are already students chattering excitedly about the Ainoki. Some people are even asking others to see if their Ainoki fit.  
  
I sighed and looked down at my own 'Ainoki' hanging from my neck. It was smaller than the average one, and the heart side was smooth, while the 'ripped' part seemed sharp enough to cut something. It seemed as if these Ainoki were keys to the heart, ne? So they could be easily renamed 'Ai no Key', right? Yeah, that's a funny one, Sasuke...  
  
I guess you can see why I like to keep myself mysterious. I don't have the best sense of humor.  
  
Finally, the last bell rang, making the class's volume go down- a bit. Iruka sensei walked in, a broad smile on his face. Everyone paused to look at the giddy sensei, who usually started blabbing on about the lesson right when he entered the door.  
  
Iruka made his way to his desk and sat down, and for a minute stared at the desk. Then he blushed, realizing the class was there. Standing up, he cleared his throat.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about today?" He asked casually. He kicked his legs up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. I leaned forward in my chair- this was starting to get exciting.  
  
Some girl raised her hand. "Iruka-sensei, what happened?" Iruka tilted his head to the side.  
  
"I'm giving you a free day. If you don't want it, we can review correctly using chakra." The class sighed, still wondering what had happened to their sensei.  
  
"If that's the case," The same girl spoke up again, "Then can we talk about the Ainoki?" Iruka's eyebrow rose.  
  
"Where'd you hear about that? I only was informed this morning." The girl shrugged.  
  
"That's not the point, sensei. Can we talk about it? There's nothing else to talk about..." She broke off. Iruka sighed, then nodded, and went back to daydreaming.  
  
Immediately the class became alikened to a group of rabid fangirls. People were talking everywhere, whispering and shouting.  
  
Haruno Sakura walked up to me. I just looked at her, and offered no welcome as I always do. But we've known each other for so long that she took that as enough of a welcome, and sat by me.  
  
"Sasuke, my birthday party is tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Of course, she would give Naruto and me short notice because we didn't have anyone to tell us no. If we wanted to go, we'd be there. I've been hearing about her party for the past week, and people are saying there's going to be lots of 'after bedtime fun' there. Personally, I don't care much for action, but I'd go for Sakura- she was my friend.  
  
"I'll check my schedule. What do you want?" Sakura almost beamed. That was my way of telling her 'of course I'll come'.  
  
"Just something that you think everyone else won't get me." I smiled, which if viewed by a normal person would look like a small twitch. Tomorrow it was expected to snow so I'd have to bring warm clothes.  
  
///////////////SAKURA'S PARTY LIST///////////////  
  
Guests: Sasuke-kun!, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten-senpai, Hinata, Neji-senpai, Chouji, Gaara, Lee-san  
  
Games: Pee Game, Poker, Strip-Poker, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare,  
  
Note: I should find some game with the Ainoki now that we know what they are  
  
Refreshments: Chips, Ice Cream, Soda, Chip Dips, Pizza 


	2. SEXY NO JUTSU!

Oh my... REVIEWS!!!!! *gleeful* ^_^'' I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter. Plus this chapter was extremely short.. I guess I'll update many times faster than I would regulary do.  
  
Today is a gleeful day for me, you know. I called my friend John and talked with him about nothing, really.... Plus I got my 5 Japanese CDs in the mail today ^______^; I got 2 Hikaru no Go OSTs, 1 DN Angel OST, the Hikaru no Go Character Song Album, and the PIERROT Complete Singles Collection... I was transliterating Kira for rabid people, but I decided to write for you insead. Aren't you special?  
  
But the story.... I've read your reviews, and I'm considering your suggestions ^_^ Plus Naruto is funny in this chapter. SO GO READ!!!!! NOW!!!! STOP READING THIS INTRODUCTION RIGHT NOW OR I WON'T EVER UPDATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
//////////////CHAPTER 2 - SEXY NO JUTSU!!!///////////////// Naruto no POV  
  
All of this talking about the Ainoki is making me feel left out. What the hell is an Ainoki anyway?  
  
I'm sitting in my last class of the day, staring at Sakura-chan. Even though she's so pretty, she's starting to bore me a bit...  
  
I just need something new and exciting, ne? Maybe I can find something to do at Sakura-chan's party. Yeah, that's right, I'm gonna go celebrate her 13th with all the popular kids.  
  
The teacher is droning on about ancient ninja... It's getting boring, so I look outside the window. The clouds are deep grey, and depressing-looking. The normally busting-with-sunshine Konoha Village looks dreary, and ready for a good snow.  
  
Speaking of snow, think of all the fun things you can do with it! You can make snow angels! You can make hard-packed snowballs that are perfect to peg someone in the back of the head with. Also you can make giant snow forts, and protect Sakura from the evil Thick-Brows, and bombard Sasuke when he dosen't see you in the snow.  
  
Snow is such a great thing!! Just thinking of all the wonderful things you can do with it- "UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NAAA~AANI!!!!" I screamed as I fell out of my chair. The teacher was glaring at me with eyes that said 'You're going to the principal!'  
  
"Uzumaki!! You're going to the principal!" The teacher bellowed, spit flying from his mouth. I sighed and stood up from the ground and picked up my books. The teacher glared at me the whole way to the door. Everyone else in the class, including Sakura, just giggled to themselves.  
  
Yeah, it's funny alright. Just go ahead and laugh. We'll see who's going to be laughing at Sakura's party, when she likes my present better than anyones!  
  
Then something occurred to me. "Whaaaaa!!! I haven't gotten Sakura-chan a present yet!! I have to get to the store!" I yelled aloud. As I pouted down the halls, I walked by Iruka-sensei's classroom.  
  
Looking inside, I found the room total chaos. There were nine-year old ninja-wannabe's running around the room, screaming at the top of their lungs. How the hell hadn't I heard it from the hall?  
  
I ran into the center of the room, and some paused to look at me. A little boy who looked like Konohamaru was still running around, screaming. I pointed my finger at him, and yelled "WHERE THE HELL IS IRUKA-SENSEI!?" The whole class immediately fell so quiet that you would be able to hear a pin drop- that is, if I had bothered to drop a pin on the ground for no reason other then to hear the noise it made when hitting the ground.  
  
"Naruto-kun, is that you?" I looked over to Iruka's desk, and found that he had been sitting there the whole time. He looked half asleep, and dazed.  
  
"Iruka-sensei!! What are you doing?" I cried out, running over to his desk. He smiled at me, still looking like a drunk fool.  
  
"Why, everything's going fine, Naruto." His words slurred together. Then I saw a large spot on his neck..  
  
"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!" I hollered, "YOU HAVE A HICKIE!!!!" Something seemed to have snapped inside of Iruka, because he looked around quickly, and then stood up.  
  
"Naruto, watch my class for a minute. I need to run to the principal's office." I was speechless as he ran to the edge of the room. Iruka looked back and smiled at me, and I noticed a book in his back pocket.  
  
"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!" I called again, but it was too late- he had ran off. "Why do you have Kakashi-sensei's book?" As the words came from my mouth, I realized what that meant. I gasped, and looked around the classroom to see blank faces gaping at me.  
  
"Iruka-sensei is...." I paused then looked around the room. "Have any of you seen a ninja transform before?"  
  
Some chuckles. A small kid with bright, red hair spoke up. "Of COURSE we've seen a ninja transform. Only like a billion times." He sighed and sat back down. The rest of the group nodded and snickered.  
  
Suddenly a thought came to my head. A sly smile rose up from the side of my mouth. "Have you ever seen a ninja transform like this?" Eyebrows rise. "SEXY NO JUTSU!"  
  
-----  
  
I laugh as I walk out of the principal's office. Not only did I get in trouble from my history teacher, I also got detention for showing the little nine-year old kids nudity. I tried to fight my point, tried to explain how they were being smart-asses. But it didn't work.  
  
But I was happy. I was going to go buy a present for Sakura, then head over to her house. Her parents had rented a golfing clubhouse for the night for her party, but we weren't going to be playing golf. Sakura just wanted a big place that was like a mansion, and the clubhouse was the closest thing to it.  
  
Now what should I get Sakura? Clothes? No, she has enough of those. Jewelery? No... She looks pretty enough with her 'Ainoki'. But what would she want that I could get her, that would be cooler than anything else?  
  
Hm... I think I'll get her a scroll. Some new cool technique. Maybe I can teach her how to transform into a guy.  
  
As I walk into the scroll shop, I spot a familiar face. Thick-Brows. My number one competitor for Sakura-chan's love. I sneak into the shop and watch him walk by, glaring at his back.  
  
When that guy wasn't busy training or obsessing over Sakura, he could be pretty scary looking. Sighing, I look around at the scrolls. There's one that can turn an animal temporarily into a human. Creepy.  
  
"Can I help you?" A soft voice asks. I turn around to face an absolutely gorgeous girl with bright-orange hair. I feel like melting when she speaks up again.  
  
"I heard something cool about the Ainoki. Wanna hear?" I nod slowly, my eyes moving from her head to her chest... Her large, not-fully covered chest.  
  
She blabbers on without noticing my change of...attention. "Well, it's weird how we're all born with it and stuff, but it's also cool how it can tell us who our soul mate is. But..." She grabs my face and looks me in the eyes. I gulp as she moves so close our noses are almost touching.  
  
"I hear that your soul-mate can be someone of your same gender. Watch out, Naruto-kun." And with that she let's go of me and flees out of the store, giggling like a hyper fangirl.  
  
I stand there for about a minute more, wondering exactly what the hell had just happened to me. The same gender soul-mate? That's messed up.  
  
Then it hit me, her warning. I gasp. "That means my soul-mate could be someone like Sasuke! Gross!!"  
  
////////////NARUTO'S -complete- LIST OF THINGS TO DO WITH SNOW////////////  
  
Eat it, unless it's yellow; make snow angels; pack it tight and peg someone in the back of the head; make giant forts to protect Sakura-chan, and bombard Sasuke; jump in it; tackle someone into it  
  
///////////////CHEESY PREVIEW THING///////////////  
  
In the next chapter of TREASURED HEART:  
  
Naruto: Nani?! My soul-mate can be a guy?  
  
Sasuke: I DO NOT enjoy many girls trying to rape me at once!  
  
Sakura: What!? Lee-san dosen't like me?  
  
Naruto: Hah!! I knew it! Iruka-sensei's hiding something from us!  
  
Nyroeon: Next Chapter: Why should I name it right now if I don't even know what I'm going to be writing about? THE UNNAMED FIEND  
  
-----  
  
*cough* Yeah, that sucked ^_^ But it makes a good opening for the next chapter, and more juicy chapters. Minna, I promise that I'll make the following chapters longer. But these two ones, I've written in one day each, and I'm updating them so quickly ^_^;;  
  
So I guess we'll just have to see what happens next, won't we? Also, the unnamed fiend isn't the next chapter name ;] unless I feel REALLY retarted.  
  
See ya around! And a review will make me want to write more!  
  
~Nyro 


	3. HET ATTACK!

^_^ I shall update again. Because I feel loved. But I'm warning you: I might not be able to update as fast and as much as I'm doing right now. It's because I'm starting work on a NaruSasu/SasuNaru fansite. ^____^ I've got everything planned out, I'm just making and coding the layout right now. If anyone wants to help me, AIM or MSN me (when I'm on ~_~ which isn't very often)  
  
I'm trying to convince more and more yaoi/shounen ai fans to write for Naruto x Sasuke coupling ^_^; because it's just great!  
  
I've decided because so many people do it, I'm gonna reply to all your reviews at the end of the chapter. (Along with my Pokemon-fan side, Chico)  
  
But for the time being, introductions are boring if you're only here for the fic, right? YES, let's go!!  
  
//////////////CHAPTER 3 - HET ATTACK///////////////// Sakura no POV  
  
I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I'm so excited for my birthday party. I just know it's going to be perfect. Tonight WILL be the night I kiss Sasuke. (Inner Sakura: Hell yeah!!!)  
  
As I head to my apartment, I spot Iruka sensei. I remembered that I had a question for him about our essay that was due at the end of the month. "Sensei!! Matte wo!!" I call out. He doesn't seem to hear me.  
  
So I call louder. "Sensei!!!" Still no reply. I suppose I'll follow him and try to get his attention. Iruka sensei seems rushed today, which I find weird because during class he was daydreaming the whole time.  
  
He's walking out of the main part of Konoha, and heading to a small house, which I've never been to before. I go to hide behind a bush, about twenty feet from the house, in case he turns around. I hope I'm still within hearing distance of him.  
  
He's knocking on the door. I squat down so I can see better from the bottom of the bushes. About a minute later, he knocks again.  
  
The door opens up to reveal Kakashi sensei! (Inner Sakura: What the hell?) The mysterious sensei appears to sigh, and leans on the door frame. Iruka- sensei looks down, and blushes.  
  
I'm wondering what the hell is going on. So I lean forward a bit more..  
  
"Anou... Kakashi-san, this book is yours, isn't it?" Iruka asks. His voice is a lot more quiet and shy than in class, and I'm glad that I could hear everything he said.  
  
"Yes. Yes, that's my book. Why do you have it?" Kakashi sensei seems bored. I wish I could be close enough to make out any facial expressions I might be missing.  
  
"I... Here." Iruka sensei holds out the book with two hands, waiting for Kakashi to accept it.  
  
Kakashi smiles and shakes his head. "No. You're keeping that until I'm finished with you." Suddenly, he grabs Iruka's face and starts kissing him.  
  
WHAT THE HELL?!?! How could Kakashi sensei do that? How could Iruka sensei let Kakashi sensei do that?! What the hell is this?  
  
Iruka just smiles and let's Kakashi pull him into the house and shut the door.  
  
I immediately stand up, my cheeks going bright red. I never thought I'd see something like that in real life. It was always just in the comics... (Inner Sakura: Hell yeah!! Iruka sensei is caught up in a yaoi relationship!)  
  
In order to prevent myself from getting excited over my new found.. (Inner Sakura: New found source of blackmail!) Erm, couple.. I decided to run home, and think along the lines of my party.  
  
After a minute or two, the two different thoughts started to mix, and the idea of a kissing game (any gender!) came into my head. Yes, that would be perfect!  
  
----- Sasuke no POV  
  
Seven O'clock. I'm waiting at Sakura's apartment, in the main room, along with the rest of her guests. We were informed that we would be leaving for the club at seven fifteen. I'm holding the neatly-wrapped present in my hands. I decided that the best present for Sakura would be a box of chocolates. Everyone liked chocolate around winter, why not Sakura?  
  
Naruto is storming around, asking why we haven't left yet. He's demanding that we go so he can give Sakura his present. Sakura's mom is shaking her head, probably wondering how in the hell the village outcast made it to her daughter's party.  
  
There are more people and less people here than planned; Hinata asked Sakura if she could invite Shino to come along. She had originally wanted to invite all of her team, but Kiba was training with Akamaru that night. Sakura, not being able to say no, agreed. Chouji was going on some vacation with his family, and he couldn't come.  
  
With nothing else to do, I lift up my Ainoki. It almost seems to glow in the dim lighting.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, are you enjoying yourself?" I looked up to see Gaara of the Sand. A drop of sweat trickled down my back. Why had Sakura invited this creep to her party? He was probably going to try and kill everyone with his gourd.  
  
Speaking of his gourd, where was it?  
  
"I asked, are you enjoying yourself?" I slowly nod, wondering why Gaara didn't have his gourd. Was he really and truly going to enjoy the party for what it was, and not have his protection around? Speaking of that, where were his 'siblings'? Weren't they always looking over him?  
  
Gaara smiles. "You're wondering why I'm here alone?" Okay, I am officially creeped out by this kid. He comes in close to my ear, and whispers, despite my cringing. "I want to be with the ever-so-beautiful Sakura-chan."  
  
Right as I'm about to make a reaction, Sakura's mom announces that we're heading over.  
  
"Alright, they've cleared out the club. Time to take to the trees!"  
  
And with that, our group heads out into the freezing cold snow, and over to the golf club.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura's parents decided to leave her here alone, because they were going to a special dinner with some friends. They'd call her around midnight and see how things were going.  
  
I personally wondered how they could do that. If I had parents I wouldn't want them to leave me in a big building along with random people. I would be scared about getting raped or something.  
  
"Sasuke, what are you thinking about?" I turn around to see Ino, somehow catching me off guard.  
  
"I, I....uhmm.." Ino has a scary look in her eyes. I am scared.  
  
"Aw, it's alright Sasuke. We'll take good care of you." Ino leans forward and rips my present for Sakura out of my hands, and gives it to Tenten, who's standing behind her.  
  
When I'm about to scream, Ino shoves me against the wall and forces her lips against mine roughly. She breathes heavily onto my face from her nose; her breath is warm and sticky. Whether or not I'm supposed to enjoy it, I don't know! But I feel grossed out.  
  
Ino cuts off the kiss. "Alright, Tenten." I barely have enough time to glance over when Tenten puts a bag over my head, and tightens it. Almost instantaneously, my arms are tied behind my back, and I'm on the ground.  
  
"Don't be scared, babe." Ino cooes as she ties my legs together. I really have no idea why she's bothering to comfort me- she's about to molest me. "It's just gonna be us, you, me, Tenten, and Hinata."  
  
Oh great, I so DO enjoy being molested by three girls at once. I try to scream and struggle, but somehow I have a gag over my mouth, and whoever is picking me up is very strong.  
  
Minutes later, the walking noises stop, and I am placed on something soft. I can feel my arms being, is that..., chained? Now someone is chaining my legs too.  
  
My head bag is suddenly ripped off, and I see three girls in front of me, smiling. Sadly, they didn't rip off the gag.  
  
"Sasuke, ready to have some fun, babe?" Ino asks. She rubs her fingers over my knee, and slowly moves them upward. I look away, a large blush creeping up my cheeks. I'm ashamed, but it feels so good. Wait, cross that out, I'm ashamed BECAUSE it feels so good.  
  
"What's the matter, cutie?" Hinata asks. Suddenly she's to my left, caressing my face. She pulls off the gag so I can speak.  
  
No one can refuse a question from Hinata. "I.." I look down. Ino's moving so she's laying on my lap. Tenten is now to my right. "I've always wanted to do something like this, but it doesn't feel right." Damnit!! Why did I answer? How the hell did Hinata make me do that?  
  
Tenten is slowing moving her hand up my shirt. Her hand is cold, so I shiver. Ino smiles and begins stroking my inner thigh. The redness comes back to my cheeks, despite my shivering.  
  
"What doesn't feel right about it?" Hinata asks. She leans in close and nibbles on the top of my ear. I squirm.  
  
"I..." Suddenly I'm mad. What right does Hinata have to ask me this? "I just don't like girls!! Girls...like you.." Shee-it. That came out wrong.  
  
Ino stops her stroking. No, don't stop, it feels nice. "Sasuke- kun...doesn't like girls?" She looks over at Tenten curiously.  
  
"Girls like us?" The glance moves to Hinata.  
  
"Are there any girls NOT like us?" The white-eyed girl asks. Tenten stands up, and looks around. "Sasuke-kun doesn't like girls.. Is that why he's not attracted to anyone? He's in denial?"  
  
'No!!!!' I wanted to scream. 'No!! You're wrong! Of course I'm attracted to girls!' But then something inside me said 'Sasuke, that's a lie and you know it.'  
  
I was silent, and the three girls exchanged glances. One by one, they were on their feet, and they left the room.  
  
Ino looked back at me before she left and smiled. "Here's the key, if you want out." She threw a small object, which landed just out of my reach.  
  
Then she shut the door, and I was left in darkness. "Damnit!!" I screamed, pulling on the chains. I found that if I moved around a lot, they hurt my arms.  
  
After a few more minutes of trying, I leaned back, tired. If I wasn't attracted to girls, then was I attracted to boys? Or did I just have no love?  
  
'No, there's love in you, alright.' Where the hell does that voice keep on popping up from? I kicked my feet around, trying to get comfortable, when I heard the door open.  
  
It was Hinata.  
  
"Sasuke... If you don't like girls, then I think it's wrong to keep you in here so you can't love anyone."  
  
I look up at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ino and Tenten said that they'd leave you in here as a punishment. But I think that if we all can enjoy some tonight, then you should be able to, also."  
  
"You're saying...?"  
  
"Everyone's going to find someone to be with, Sasuke.. Taking out the female selection, you have Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, my cousin-"  
  
"You're giving me options?"  
  
"-Naruto." Suddenly a small blush went across my cheeks. Hinata grinned. "You want Naruto? Then you'll have to come downstairs right now, we're playing Spin the Bottle, all genders."  
  
She found the key and began unlocking me. Once I was free she took my hand and looked down.  
  
"I have one request..." Somehow her old, shy personality came back.  
  
"Nanka?" One of my eyebrows automatically went up.  
  
"C-can I have a kiss?"  
  
I smiled and looked down at her. (After all, she WAS shorter than me.) "I thought you liked Naruto."  
  
"I..." She looked up at me, a confident grin on her face. "If I tell everyone that Sasuke-kun kissed me, they'll all be jealous of me and pay more attention."  
  
She started giggling, and I smiled. Then, just for helping me, I leaned down and touched my lips gently to hers.  
  
She looked really happy. "Now let's go and hook you up with Naruto!" She said, grinning.  
  
//////////////REASONS WHY SASUKE IS GAY/////////////////  
  
1. He's not attracted to Sakura. I mean, come on! She's dead sexy! 2. His life is so messed up, I wouldn't be surprised if his sexuality was too. 3. He really did enjoy it when Naruto kissed him ;] 4. He crosses his legs when he sits!  
  
//////////////REPLY TO REVIEWS /////////////////  
  
(Chapter 1)  
  
new dragon18: (Nyro) I thought I did explain that they were born with it! *ducks from the hammer* I'm writing!! I'm writing!!  
  
Faith: (Chico) Waah!! I can sense it too!! Nyro has a great fic in store!! -_- Now if only I can force her to put up my Pokemon one again.  
  
Muchacha: (Nyro) Oh, yes.. Gaara WILL be sinister.. =B But how should he? *thinks for a moment*  
  
TheTrueSilver: (Chico) I believe it's NaruSasu.. Actually, I think Nyro just likes saying it that way. It's prolly gonna have lots, if not more, SasuNaru ^_^;  
  
JadaFlame: (Nyro) You like my style? Coolies!! ^_^ But I wrote this fic in a style that I have no idea how I ended up using it O_o;; Usually I write out my fics much better... but... LOL, you hide stuff too? We should make a club! The hide-evil-yaoi-stuff-from-parents club!! We-yah!!  
  
Bishiehuggler: (Chico) ...I think Nyro's gonna take out the strip poker, unless she wants to make this fanfic really big -_-; The point was to give NaruSasu, but I think it's become a lot bigger than just that.  
  
Insomnia Productions: (Nyro) I can't wait to see where I go with this, either ^-^;; Honestly, I only have the ended set in my head. Everything else is like 'whatever comes into my head that day'  
  
IceHeart19: (Chico) Blushing? Why do you blush? Can't handle a little bishie action? *wink wink*  
  
crazed'nrabid: (Nyro) Make Neji and Lee soulmates? Hm.... I might, but it can't be THAT obvious. But just for you, they'll get a little time of their own ;]  
  
Abyssum Abyssum Invocat: (Chico) w00t!! Let's collaborate!! XD I'm sure Nyro would be ecstatic talking to you sometime!  
  
Kechia: (Nyro) You couldn't wait, right? WELL HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER~!!!!! ^_^;; I hope you likes it.  
  
(Chapter 2)  
  
Abyssum Abyssum Invocat: (Nyro) O_0;; You DO know what Iruka is hiding? *drama* Oh NO!!!! I made it too obvious!! I am a horribibble authoress personage!!!! *cough/undrama* ^-^ I couldn't help but do that..  
  
TheTrueSilver: (Chico) w00t!! Updating!! | R 73|-| 1337 0/\/3!! (*cough* Do YOU speak 1337?)  
  
Faith: (Nyro) Is it? Well, it's not in MY opinion whether or not it will be... I'll leave that for you to decide ^_^  
  
Bishiehuggler: (Chico) Hm... Brown snow? If I found brown snow, I would deem it alright (because it wasn't yellow) and EAT IT!!!!! =B  
  
Muchacha: (Nyro) Yay!! I hope a new chapter beith soon too!! ^_^ I have a great-diddly-dog-garn idea for the next chapter!! Hopefully I'll be able to write it out in a day or two -_-;;  
  
:D: (Chico) OMG!!!!! You say Neeways too!!! Nyro says Neeways all the time!!! *glances around* -_-;; *stuffs a handful of brown snow into her mouth*  
  
Jada Flame: (Nyro) Arg!!! I am glomped! You're having a fun day?! AWESOMIES!! I've been having a lot of those lately!! They r0x0rs!! ...*glances around* *glomps Jada then runs into the pansies*  
  
-----  
  
Minna, I'm so sorry about this chapter!! _' While the beginning started off good, it just became very het and stupid fluffy. (Though it's the longest by about two or three pages!)  
  
But I can promise you RIGHT NOW that the next chapter is going to have yaoi and yuri in it! (I've decided that it's too much fun NOT to add in the yuri ^_^)  
  
So review, flame, WHATEVER!!!! Just let me know that you read it, k? ;)  
  
I will be BACK =o Sometime in the future, near or far.  
  
~Nyro 


	4. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

I have died and awoken anew. The last time I updated this was September of last year? Gosh, it's been almost a half-year since then.  
  
Well, there's nothing special I can give you guys, since I've been under a huge writer's block this whole Christmas.  
  
:D You guys vote for your favorite couples (besides ones with Naruto and Sasuke!) and I'll try and incorporate those harmoniously into my next few chapters, okay?  
  
//////////////CHAPTER 4 - LET THE GAMES BEGIN!///////////////// Sasuke no POV  
  
Hinata was right, everyone was already in a circle, ready to play Spin the Bottle. As we approached the group, Shino and Gaara made room for us to sit.  
  
"Alright then, let's start!" Sakura said enthusiastically. She brought a full bottle of beer in front of her, and began explaining the rules. "Whoever it lands on when you spin it has to drink the whole bottle with you, and after you're done you have to kiss them for AT LEAST ten seconds. Got it?"  
  
Neji spoke up. "But aren't we underage?"  
  
Sakura glared at the white-eyed boy. "If you want to leave, you can." She then addressed the whole group. "Anyone who's 'underage' tonight can leave." No one moved a muscle.  
  
A minute later, "Good. Let's start then. The first one to spin will be...." Sakura looked around the circle. Her eyes stopped at Neji. "Neji-senpai." Sakura gave him the bottle.  
  
"Why me?" Neji wondered aloud, so softly that I almost missed his remark. He put the bottle on the floor and gave it a good spin. The bottle began slowing, and it appeared as if it would stop on Hinata.  
  
"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, after the bottle had stopped. I felt a cold, prickly thing on my back. I had to share a beer with Neji, AND kiss him?  
  
But then another thought struck me. If I didn't like girls, this was my chance to see what kissing a guy was like. Suddenly I was glad that the bottle had landed at me.  
  
Neji opened the bottle and took the first swig. He appeared to act bored, and after a few moments handed me the beer. I tried to do the same as him, but I found that the liquid hurt my throat. I took tiny gulps until Neji took it away from me again.  
  
After we had finished the beer, Sakura spoke up. "Now you have to kiss, otherwise we all get to do something bad to both of you." I was idly wondering what sort of 'bad' things Sakura would do when Neji pressed his lips against mine.  
  
"Mmph.." A spark shot through my stomach at the first contact.  
  
"Time's up." He said simply, and went back to his place on the circle. A light red was covering my cheeks, and I nodded dumbly. Man, kissing a guy was a whole lot more enjoyable then having Ino smother you with her lips.  
  
Sakura handed me another full bottle of alchohol, and an idea came to me. 'I can use my chakra to make it land on a certain person..' A smile spread across my lips.  
  
'A certain blonde dobe.'  
  
I tried to hide my excitement and set the bottle on the ground, thinking quickly, and attaching a loose string from my pocket to the bottle. Casually, I looked around to see if anyone had caught my action. Mostly everyone was talking to Neji.  
  
I gripped the string tightly in my hand and leaned forward to give the bottle a spin. Right when it started spinning I emitted a small ammount of chakra into the string. The bottle's rotation was bending to my will. On the inside an insane laugh began to boil up inside of me. I grew spiky teeth and began to laugh like a crazed person for ten minutes until my throat died, and the bottle stopped.  
  
...Just kidding.  
  
But I was thinking along those lines and I slowly made the bottle come to a stop. Right on Naruto..  
  
The blonde looked mad. "Damnit, why do I have to kiss Sasuke!?" He murmered before standing up. Okay, THAT one hurt my feel-goods. But nonetheless, Naruto stood up and drank with me the beer.  
  
The best damn beer of my life.  
  
I decided that this time I'd be the one to begin the kiss. A small smile grazed my lips- until I saw the pissed-off look Naruto was giving me.  
  
"Deme!! You drank the last swig of the bottle!! I was actually enjoying that alchohol until you had to go and-" I grabbed Naruto's shoulders and glared into the bright blue orbs that were his eyes to stop his complaining.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, dobe." I clumsily pressed my lips against Naruto's, and a small squeak emitted from his throat while the two of us tried to adjust to the feeling of another guy's lips against our own.  
  
Naruto squirmed.  
  
I wonder what he would do if I tried to ever-so-slightly add some tongue? Slowly, ever-so-slowly, I began to suckle on Naruto's lower lip, just begging for something more.  
  
Then, something hard hit me on the cheek.  
  
"Bastard!! You pervert!! That was over ten seconds!" Naruto shook his hand which had recently been used as a weapon. My face stung. Sakura handed Naruto a beer bottle. I was ready to cry.  
  
----- Naruto no POV  
  
The cold bottle shook in my heated hand. I was mad at myself. Not only had I just been kissed by my number-one rival, I hadn't felt anything bad about it! Of course I squirmed, but one should know NOT to suprise Uzumaki Naruto like that!  
  
I was pissed. I needed more alchohol.  
  
I dropped the bottle on the ground, happy that it didn't break. Giving it a small kick to spin it, I stepped away from the swirling bringer of doom and drunkenness. It slowed down... Slower..  
  
"Naaa~nii?!" A large er...yell erupted from a very bored-looking boy. A very scared, yet bored-looking Shikamaru.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, he lifted himself up and walked towards me. I peered suspiciously at him, and didn't stop staring until he had downed the whole beer bottle.  
  
"Kuso!" I had just missed out on my chance to drink more of that wonderful liquid that made me feel giddy and dopey. "That's it! After this, I AM DONE! No more getting the short stick with the alchohol!" Shikamaru looked at me curiously.  
  
'I know what comes next. "Shut up and kiss me." Is that it? Am I doomed to a life of being a kissing toy to fellow male Genin?'  
  
"Naruto, you're such a bother." I was ready to protest when Shikamaru grabbed my chin and forcefully kissed me. Something in my stomach said something bad, and I tried to fall back from the bad nausea.  
  
Shikamaru's kiss wasn't soft like Sasuke's, and something was missing. Wait, what the hell? When did I think about kissing Sasuke so much that I knew something was not there when he kissed me?  
  
Feeling an overwhelming wave of nausea fill my stomach, I grabbed Shika's wrists and forced him back, sharply inhaling a gulp of fresh air. Unintentionally, small tears welled up at the corners of my eyes.  
  
Without waiting to see anyone's reactions, I tore out of the hot room as fast as I could, running up a staircase and searching for a bathroom, or at least an empty game room or something. Anything!  
  
By the time I had reached an empty refuge, I sunk to the floor and curled myself up in a ball as I would have when I was a small child. I didn't even bother to turn on the light.  
  
A thought that I didn't want to think, but thought anyway peeped into my thoughts that I was thinking that I didn't mind thinking at the time.  
  
Sasuke.  
  
Damn. I must've hated that guy so much that I thought about him when I was miserable.  
  
But my heart didn't quite understand what my mind was trying to tell it. Sure I hated Sasuke, but that was just a given. I remember all the times we jousted, testing each-other's skills in a comfortable fighting environment. Why did I never feel uncomfortable with him there?  
  
Then another unwanted thought seeped into the stream of my mind-talk.  
  
I wanted Sasuke.  
  
Yes, I wanted Sasuke to come into this room and talk to me. Just talk. A small tear fell from my eye as I blinked and slowly rolled of the ridge of my nose. Stupid me and my wishful thinking.  
  
I wrinkled my forehead as the overwhelming urge to burst into tears passed through my throat. 'Calm it, Uzumaki! What if your wishful thinking comes true and Sasuke comes through this door right now?'  
  
What if...?  
  
Well, then I'm just going to have to let him see me cry then, won't I?  
  
//////////////NYRO'S EXCUSES FOR NOT UPDATING/////////////////  
  
1. Writer's Block 2. Video Games 3. Website Designing 4. Lack of Inspiration 5. Sickness 6. Anime Music collection (over 5 gigs too!) 7. Hiding her fangirl self from her family 8. Violin practicing 9. Trying to get a life 10. Wanting to revise the story 11. Forgetting about it 12. Anime watching 13. Grounded from the computer 14. Vow to write better stories 15. Writing better stories 16. Trying to revise those better stories 17. Failing 18. Learning songs on the piano 19. Sudden hate for the SasuNaru couple 20. Realizing the hate was a lack of good fan-made products 21. Striving to create a place where they could be collected 22. Failing 23. Starting on a Fullmetal Alchemist website 24. Trying to figure out her domain 25. Totally forgetting about FF.Net due to DeviantArt 26. Purposely avoiding the rabid reviewers who would surely tear her to shreds for the ammount of time she didn't update 27. PURE LAZYNESS  
  
(number 27 has got to be the ultimate cause)  
  
///////////////CHEESY PREVIEW THING///////////////  
  
Naruto: I am SO depressed!  
  
Ino: Hell YEAH~! Experimenting is the way to go!  
  
Tenten: Why does life suck?  
  
Shino: My bugs are getting antsy.. You know what this means!  
  
Lee and Gaara: SOMEONE'S HORNY!?  
  
Nyro: Next time on the insane fanfic Nyro dares to call her own: The TRUE intention of Ino! Why does life suck? Party poopers! And more! *cackles to self* Oh yes, much, much more.  
  
Sasuke: I'm doomed to a life of molestation!  
  
Nyro: Wait! That wasn't in the script!  
  
//////////////REPLY TO REVIEWS/////////////////  
  
I'm totally going to ignore the reviews for chapter four due to personal reasons. (That and this is going to be the new chapter four. SO THERE.)  
  
evafreak: (Chico) To-ta-ly! I love my reasons for why Suske is gay too! ^o^  
  
Ayako: (Nyro) To me, I'd rather have the youngon's perverted rather than the married ones. And Sakura only looks like a guy sometimes due to the fact that the manga is Shounen. ^_~  
  
BlackFire4: (Chico) Well, as you can see, Nyro couldn't get off her fat-ass to update more soon. Pathetic, ne?  
  
lily day: (Nyro) Auggie, eh? Who the crap is Auggie? xD Aww, you make me feel bad since I don't update regularly anymore. ;o; Have a cookie for believing in me!  
  
Faith: (Chico) Neji and Sasuke? I don't think Nyro likes them together that much... =/ But then again, she's a lot more open with couples than me, heh!  
  
WuffieLuver: (Nyro) IT'S TRUE! WHY are Sakura and Sasuke being such big asses? Can't they see our little Naruto needs just a bit of lovin'? Gorilla- girl? XD  
  
BishieHuggler: (Chico) I think Hinata was OOC too! Let's petition against Nyro and her pathetic altering of character's personalities!! (Nyro) Hey!! What did I ever do to you? ;_;  
  
Nina: (Nyro) *cackles as well* *her throat dies* o-o~~~~ Ooh, that hurts.. I'm gonna hear about this in choir forever!  
  
Muchacha: (Chico) You're creeped out about the trio of girls? Probably not as much as I'M creeped out about Nyro's fanfic!  
  
:D: (Nyro) Lol, konban wa, :D! (O_o Do you have a different name besides :D? I want to call you by something so I don't look foolish when I say 'You suck :D!' XDXD I wouldn't say that, but it would look foolish if I ever wanted to insult you.)  
  
Love from Vikky: (Chico) of COURSE little Gaara-kun was serious! =D Nyro's changed him somehow... *whisper* It's the drugs... Beware...  
  
Jada Flame: (Nyro) You've been suffering from 'the real life'? =o Why didn't you say so sooner!? This chapter would've been out months ago!! But really, if you ever need a chapter, just mail me! *feels real bad now*  
  
new dragon18: (Chico) BLUSH! ..... ..... YOU BLUSHED!  
  
Ladyschumon: (Nyro) Heh.. Arr!!! You like my fic, eh? I hope you can stand yuri, since I'm going to offer buttloads of yaoi and yuri in future chapters, whee!  
  
Morien Alexander: (Chico) You like the idea of Ainoki? I think that the whole purpose was getting defeated with the way the chapters were turning, but now I think Nyro's harnessed the power of her fanfic. =3 (Nyro) So you're saying I'm good at writing?  
  
TheTrueSilver: (Nyro) XXXXDDDD Totally!! I love Hinata and SasuNaru!! And Shikamaru too.... ;_; Did you know that Shika's seiyuu is really hot? (Chico) Cut the fangirl crap, Nyro.  
  
Kami Beverly: (Chico) If girls trying to rape an innocent boy isn't het, I don't know what IS.  
  
Zaeria: (Nyro) O_O *didn't throw that Shuriken* xD Heh, I used your idea in this chapter, see? I actually hadn't really thought of that before, since this ficceh isn't really ninja-like. Go KakaIru~!!  
  
Iceheart19: (Chico) SasuGaara? NejiGaara? If that's your vote, I'll add it then. 


End file.
